To Forgive
by Gemini1
Summary: Kenshin leaves the dojo after Kaoru is threatened again. Can she bring him back home?
1. Default Chapter Title

  
**To Forgive**   
  
  
**Spoiler: Not really, here and there.**   
  
Kaoru tried to wiggle out of her bonds, curse words she had learned from Sano running through her mind. A sword point to her throat stopped her in her tracks. "Quit trying to escape. You've already made yourself a nuisance. I might just kill you now before Battousai gets here." She stopped struggling and felt tears prick her eyes. Why did this always happen? Just when things were starting to settle down and get back to normal, just when Kenshin seemed to be on the verge of admitting his feelings, some psycho with a grudge kidnapped her and challenged him. This would set her back weeks. Kenshin would feel guilty, avoid her for a while, and she just KNEW that the second he made up his mind to tell her his feelings some other psycho would interfere.   
  
She sat there, a picture of dejection. The ropes were chafing her wrists and she kept gagging on the cloth in her mouth. Tears flowed down her face and soaked the gag. Her kidnapper knelt in front of her. "Well, you certainly have spirit." He said, rubbing the large bump on his head that she had given him. His left eye was starting to swell shut as well. "I can see why the Battousai likes you. You must be quite lively in bed." Her face flamed and she shook her head vehemently. "No? A cold fish?" he asked a smile on his lips. She shook her head harder. "What?" Curious, he removed her gag. "We've never…." She suddenly felt ridiculous trying to explain their relationship to a psychotic swordsman.   
  
"Never ever?" he teased. Kaoru gave him her fiercest look. "Unlike you, Kenshin is a gentleman." She growled. He smirked. "Touché." He ran a finger along her jaw. "Either he doesn't like women or he has remarkable self control. I know I couldn't live with a beauty like you and resist the urge to taste." Her face went from red to white. She tried to pull away from his hand, but he grabbed her head and kissed her hard. She bucked her legs and hit him square in the crotch. He jumped back with an anguished howl. "You bitch!" he roared. He pulled his sword from his scabbard and pointed it at her throat. "Stop right there." A soft voice murmured fiercely. Kaoru released a sigh of relief. Kenshin was here.   
  
"Kaoru-dono…are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, rubbing her raw wrists. She looked down at the man who had kidnapped her, he lay on the floor, the victim of several of Kenshin's signature moves. Was it just her or did Kenshin seem a little more harsh than usual? He had nearly killed this one. He took her elbow and steered her out of the small hut where she had been kept prisoner. "I'm sorry…" he murmured, his face hidden by his hair. "Don't worry about it. He didn't do anything…" She smiled at him, but he didn't notice. He nodded at the police who stood waiting in the clearing. Saitoh ground his cigarette out and walked towards them. Kaoru felt Kenshin's grip on her elbow tighten slightly.   
  
"Next time, Battousai, you might not be able to save her." Saitoh said with a smirk. A shudder went through Kenshin's body. "There won't be a next time." He said, his voice quiet but determined. Kaoru looked at him, but he looked so fierce that she didn't dare ask him what he meant. The walk back to the dojo was quiet, he was deep in thought. Yahiko, Megumi and Sano were waiting for them when they got back. "I knew he'd save you, busu-sensei!" Yahiko said merrily. Now that he saw she was okay, he went back to practicing. Sano walked up to the two of them. He gave Kaoru a brief squeeze and grinned. "Good. You're okay. I knew Kenshin would save you!" Grinning, he sauntered off, saying something about gambling. Megumi examined Kaoru's wrists and applied a balm, gently wrapping cloth around them. "Keep these dry and clean, change the bandages twice a day." She said, handing the young girl a jar of the balm. She left soon after, heading back to the clinic to help Dr. Genzai with the day's patients. Yahiko ran past Kaoru. "I'm going to the Akabeko!" he yelled as he ran out the dojo gate. She looked over at Kenshin, who had been silent since the walk back. They were alone.   
  
"Kenshin?" she asked, nervously. He didn't reply. She reached out a hand and gingerly touched his shoulder. "Kenshin?" he jumped a little at the contact and then turned to face her. "Kaoru-dono, I'm sorry. What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Nothing, I was just worried about you, you seem a little distant. Are you okay?" His gaze drifted to the hand she put on his shoulder, to the bandages around her wrist. His eyes darkened. "I'm fine." He rose and went to prepare dinner. She watched him leave, tears rising in her eyes.   
  
Dinner was quiet. Yahiko was still at the Akabeko and Sano must have won some money and treated himself to dinner, or he was running up his tab with Tae. Either way, he wasn't around. Kenshin ate methodically, not seeming to notice the food. Kaoru felt like shaking him until he told her what was wrong. "Kenshin?" she asked carefully. He blinked and looked up at her.   
"Hai, Kaoru-dono?"   
"Are you okay? You're acting strange." He smiled but it was strained. "Daijobou."   
She shook her head. "No, you're not. You've been acting strange since you rescued me. Was it what Saitoh said? Please, Kenshin, tell me what's wrong!" He shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm just a little tired. Don't worry, Kaoru-dono." He stood and cleared the dishes. Kaoru stared after him, the sound of water splashing as he cleaned the dishes. "Kenshin…why won't you tell me what's wrong?" she whispered.   
  
Later that night, she was preparing to go to sleep when there was a knock on her door. Tightening the sash on her sleeping robe, she went to see who it was. Kenshin stood there, a mere shadow in the dim light. "Kenshin? she asked. He smiled . "I just wanted to apologize again for putting you in danger. And…I wanted to thank you for your generosity." She stared at him. "Kenshin, you're not thinking of leaving are you?" she asked. He started. "No, no. I just wanted to thank you." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze before turning and walking to his room.   
  
Kenshin felt his stomach twist when he lied to her. He had to leave. It seemed that every day someone else was threatening her. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had hoped that once Enishi was taken care of, that maybe he and Kaoru could start a life together, but something always got in the way. She was in danger just by knowing him. They all were…Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko. His mere presence was a danger to them. He walked into his room and took a long look around. His room. His home. For a year he had a home. She had given him a home, people to care about. But it was a double-edged sword. His enemies could use them to get to him. They would be safer if he left, if he became a rurouni again.   
  
He'd fought the urge to leave, he didn't want to. But this was the last straw. Her life could not be in danger any longer. What Saitoh had told him had only strengthened his resolve. How could he think he could stay here and marry her? He'd lost someone he loved dearly once, and it had been his fault. He was not going to lose her too. Just knowing she was alive and safe in the world would have to be enough for him. He packed his few belongings and sat down to wait for Kaoru to fall asleep.   
  
While he was waiting, he decided to write her a letter. He had, in his own way, said good bye, but he couldn't just leave her with nothing. He found some ink, a pen and a few sheets of paper and began to write. At first, he hesitated, unsure of what to write, but then it came to him, all his emotions came crashing to the surface and he wrote his feelings, his fears. He wanted her to understand why he had left; he wouldn't be able to stand it if she hated him.   
  
A few hours before dawn he set out, with some food and his small bag. The note he left in his room. He sighed. He was a rurouni again.   
  
Yahiko walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see it empty. Usually, by this time Kenshin was up and making breakfast. But he was nowhere to be found. The boy shrugged and went to find Kaoru. She wasn't in her room. The door to Kenshin's room was closed and he could hear noises coming from inside. Was it moaning? He made a face. Ewww…. gross! Suddenly the door flew open and a disheveled Kaoru came storming out. "That BAKA!" she roared. She had tears running down her face. "Uh, Kaoru? What's wrong?" Yahiko asked, timidly. She looked at him, waving a letter in her hand.   
  
"He's gone!" she sobbed. "He said…he said…." She couldn't finish; she just slid to the floor and sobbed. The letter fluttered to the floor and Yahiko could see a small part of it. His reading skills had improved vastly since Kaoru had taken him in, but Kenshin's handwriting was messy. He picked out the phrase: "I'm sorry, good bye." His eyes grew wide. Kenshin had left them. Yahiko turned and ran out of the dojo.   
  
Sano groaned. He'd had a late night. And his hangover was not being improved by Yahiko's yelling and shaking. "What is it? Can't you leave me alone?" he growled and snuggled into his futon again. Yahiko was on top of him, gnawing at his hair. He gave up trying to sleep and set out to do the infinitely more difficult task of making Yahiko calm down enough to make sense. The boy was babbling. It was now Sano's turn to grab him and shake him. "QUIT BLUBBERING AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" he yelled.   
  
"Kenshin's gone!" Yahiko wailed. Sano stopped shaking him. "What? Why?" Yahiko shook his head. "I don't know…Kaoru found a note…" Sano dropped him. "How's Jou-chan handling it?" his eyes were fierce with concern. "Not good. She was crying!" Sano helped Yahiko up and the two went to find Megumi and Dr. Genzai. It was time for an emergency meeting of the Kenshin-gumi.   
  
Megumi and Dr. Genzai were terribly upset by the news that Kenshin had gone wandering again. They were even more concerned about how Kaoru was handling it, the memory of her reaction to Kenshin's leaving to fight Shishio still fresh in their minds. When they got to the dojo they found Kaoru in the exact same state Yahiko had left her in, on the floor in her sleeping robe and sobbing.   
  
Megumi helped her up and gently led her to the bath. While she was doing that, Sano's eyes fell on the letter Kenshin had left her. Ignoring the little voice in his head that said it was probably private, he picked it up and began reading it.   
  
His eyes widened as he read the contents of the letter.   
  
Sano fought the urge to cry. That idiot! If he loved her so much, he should have stayed! He punched the wall angrily, putting a hole in it. "Sano!" He turned to find Kaoru in a hakama and gi, her face fierce. "I'll ask you not to destroy my home." She said, irritably. Megumi hovered behind her. Kaoru's eyes fell on the letter in his bandaged hand. Her normally friendly blue eyes narrowed. "Did you read that?" she hissed. Sano had the good grace to look sheepish. "Ah..well…no…that is..um.." "BAKA!" she flew at him and tore the note from his hands, her bokken repeatedly smashing his head. "How dare you?! How…" she was sobbing again. Yahiko and Dr. Genzai had heard the commotion and watched in shock as Kaoru completely lost it and pounded Sano into the ground. Megumi came and gently pulled her away from the bruised and broken street fighter. After casting him an evil look, the doctor led Kaoru to her room and went to make some tea.   
  
After Megumi had led her away, Dr. Genzai went to the smear on the ground that was formerly Sano and gave him a quick examination. "You'll live. Maybe next time you'll think before you read someone's private letters." The old man said, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Sano sat up and rubbed his head. "Che, she's really taking this hard!" he muttered. Yahiko nodded.   
  
Kaoru sipped her tea miserably, fighting the urge to cry again. That idiot! She thought. He loves me so much he leaves me? Jerk. I'll get him for this! I'll pound him! And then I'll marry him! "Kaoru?" came a quiet voice. She looked up to see Megumi hovering over her. "Daijobu. But, is Sano okay?" Megumi nodded. "You'd have to do more than that to injure his thick skull." She said merrily. Kaoru nodded and turned back to her tea, the evil thoughts of what she'd do to Kenshin when she found him comforting her. "What are you going to do?" Megumi asked. Kaoru looked fiercely into her tea. "I'm going to find him. And then I'm going to pound him into the ground." She muttered.   
  
"Ano, Kaoru…are you sure he wants to be found?" Megumi asked carefully. The other girl regarded her for a moment. " What he doesn't understand is that if being in danger from time to time is the price I have to pay to be with him, then I'll gladly pay it. He needs to come back home. Not just for me, but for all of us. We need him as much as he needs us." Kaoru stood and handed her cup to Megumi. "He has underestimated the Kamiya family! None of us were quitters! If I have to travel to the end of Japan and back, I will find him! And then I will beat the living hell out of him for making me worry and then we will come back here and live happily ever after." She found a sack and began packing some clothes and supplies. A search into the storage shed revealed matches and other useful things for travel. She packed herself some food and borrowed some money from Megumi to add to her small stash.   
  
"Megumi, Dr. Genzai, take care of the dojo for me. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Sano, I'm going to be leaving Yahiko in Tae's care, so you don't have to worry about him, but stop by the dojo from time to time and make sure he's okay, all right?" she asked. They nodded and wished her luck. She left the dojo around noon, stopping briefly at the Akabeko to fill Tae in on the details and ask her to look after Yahiko, and then she was gone. She left Tokyo behind and went to find the man she loved.   
  
  


* * *


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Standard disclaimers apply   
**Spoiler:** Some for the Jinchuu Arc 

* * *

  
  
Kaoru sighed and flopped down on a fallen log, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Mou! I thought I would have found him by now!" she muttered. The last Kenshin sighting had been in a village three days ago. She had headed off in the direction the old woman had showed her, but no Kenshin. "Where the hell is he? He only had a few hours head start!" She made a face and stood, grabbing her pack. Her feet hurt. She refused to acknowledge the pain. "I can't stop now! If I stop to rest then he'll get even further ahead of me!" She walked ahead resolutely. A few hours later, she came across a small cabin. A woman sat at the doorway, smoking. "Excuse me, have you seen anyone pass here?"   
  
The woman stared at Kaoru and narrowed her eyes. "I've seen a few, who are you looking for?" Kaoru cautiously allowed hope to rise as she described Kenshin. "He's short, red hair, a cross scar on his cheek…" Hope was quelched when the woman shook her head. "Nope. Nobody who looks like that has come around here. I think I'd notice someone with red hair." Kaoru nodded, dejected. She decided to go back to the village from three days ago to start again. "Maybe you should have taken the main road." The woman said. Kaoru turned on her. "The main road? I thought this was the main road!" The woman shook her head. "Nope. I bet the guy you're looking for took the main road."   
  
"Where does it go?" she asked. The woman took a drag on her cigarette. "Kyoto." Suddenly, Kaoru understood. "How do I get to that road?" she asked. The woman gave her directions and after a hasty thank you, she was off and running.   


* * *

Kenshin threw another bundle of branches on the fire. It was starting to get cold. He had always hated wandering in the winter. He shivered and sat closer to the fire. The dojo had always been warm. Kaoru. For the hundredth time that night, his thoughts turned to her. She had always warmed his heart. Her smile, the way she accepted what he was without hesitation, everything about her. He felt like he did after Tomoe had died. Drifting, without an anchor. He was without his sheath again. Kenshin buried his head in his hands and wished desperately that his heart would stop hurting him so much. 

* * *

  
Kaoru sat up, the nightmare dragging her from her sleep. Since she had met Kenshin, her worst fear had been him leaving her, and now he had. This nightmare was different. She had been wandering, and every time she thought she had found him, he disappeared. "Kenshin, you jerk!" she hissed. The tears she had been holding back for days rose up and overflowed, dripping onto her blanket. She shivered. It was cold in the old barn she had decided to sleep in. Cold air seeped through the many cracks and gaps and surrounded her. She buried herself in the thin blanket and tried to go back to sleep. And failed. "Mou!" she exclaimed. 

* * *

  
Hiko was peacefully sipping sake at his kiln when a familiar chi interrupted him. "The baka deshi is back." He muttered. He did not acknowledge his former student until the man himself flopped down next to him on the log, looking completely dejected.   
  
"What now? I already taught you everything you need to know." The sword master cum potter said, thoroughly irritated.   
  
Kenshin sighed and produced two jugs of sake. "I'm not here for lessons." He said and opened a jug. Hiko eyed him as his student took a swig. "Well then why are you bothering me?" he asked, his annoyed tone holding the faintest bit of curiosity.   
  
When Kenshin didn't answer, he thumped him on the head. "I asked you a question, idiot!" Hiko growled. Kenshin sighed again and responded after he took another drink. "I left her." He said, looking like he was going to cry.   
  
"Why? Did she find someone who wasn't a complete moron, more her age and less likely to get her killed?" His master asked, frowning when Kenshin did start to cry.   
  
"Hey….HEY! Didn't I teach you anything? Men don't cry!" Hiko smacked him again, his frown fading when the younger man failed to answer. He hated it when the damn kid cried. Kenshin ignored him and took another swig of sake, only responding when his master tore the jug from his hands. "Hey!" he said, startled, sniffling. "Why did you do that?"   
  
"You're a weepy drunk! Now quit bawling and tell me why you left her!" Hiko was completely annoyed, and intrigued.   
  
Kenshin sniffled and produced a handkerchief from his gi, blowing his nose loudly. The action made him light headed and he nearly fell off of the log. Maybe he shouldn't have had those drinks before he came up here. He thought to himself, before answering his shishou's question. "She keeps getting attacked because of me…" he said, sadly. "I thought, I thought that if I left, she would be safer."   
  
Hiko nodded. "You're right. Good thinking." Kenshin looked at his master, wounded. He had hoped his shishou would tell him he was an idiot and send him back to Kaoru, not agree with him. "But I…"   
  
Hiko sipped his sake, looking at his idiot student from the corner of his eye. "But what, you moron? Because of your past, anyone you come into contact with is in danger. Hell, you're probably putting me in danger right now. Your only hope is to become a hermit and make fabulous pottery, like me. Of course, you'll never be able to be as good as I am, but with practice, you might make pottery that's passable."   
  
Kenshin sniffled again, imagining himself living in a small, run down cottage making pots and getting drunk every night. He made a face. "But that's so depressing!" he wailed. His master looked offended and whacked him, sending the red head flying off the log and into the forest. "Sleep it off!" he yelled after his student's soaring body. Turning back to his sake, he made a miffed sound. "Depressing indeed!" he sniffed. 

* * *

  
Kenshin awoke the next morning in the middle of the forest with a throbbing headache. "Where am I?" he muttered, struggling to remember, and when he did, he felt like he was going to throw up. "I came here and I said THAT to my master?" He groaned and rolled over, wishing he were anywhere but here. "That's why I never drink…." He closed his eyes and wished for the oblivion of sleep to claim him again.   
  
An hour later, he felt someone nudging him with their foot. "Hey…hey, baka, you'd better not be dead!" Hiko growled, kicking him. Kenshin groaned and curled into a fetal ball, prompting Hiko to laugh. "You never could handle your sake. I remember the first time you ever had it…you got sloppy drunk off of one saucer and then you proceeded to…." Hiko's words were cut off as Kenshin rose quickly off the ground. "Shishou!" he howled, anguished.   
  
"Heh…it was pretty funny…" Hiko mused. Kenshin looked mortified. "Can't you ever forget those things?" he wailed. Hiko grinned. "No way." His student sniffled and looked completely dejected. He was almost thirty years old and this man still had the power to make him feel like he was ten. "Come on, baka. I've got some miso." Hiko gave him a hard slap on the back, making the smaller man pitch forward and fall flat on his face. "Ororororo…." Kenshin mumbled into the dirt. His master chuckled evilly and walked back towards his hut.   
  
The miso was too salty. It tasted like one of Kaoru's vile concoctions. Kenshin's nose wrinkled. "I forgot you couldn't cook." He said. Hiko glared at him. "If you don't like it then don't eat it!" he roared. Cowed, the red head sipped his miso.   
  
Later that morning, Hiko was attempting to create a particular piece of pottery, but was distracted by his moping student. "Hey, idiot! Are you going to slink around here all day?" he asked, his voice and face annoyed. "What else do I have to do?" Kenshin replied. "Well, if you're going to leech off of me, at least make yourself useful. Go to the village and get me some sake. I could also use some rice and vegetables and on your way back, catch some fish for dinner. The fishing pole is by the door." Kenshin sighed. "Hai de gozaru." Hiko rolled his eyes. "Will you quit talking like that? It's annoying." Kenshin nodded. "Hai, hai." His hand reached out and caught the small sack of money his master threw to him. "And don't take all day!" "Hai." He retrieved the pole and trudged down the path towards the village, shoulders slumped.   
  
Hiko watched him leave and sighed, shaking his head. "The most feared assassin of the Ishin Shishi, the fourteenth inheritor of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and he's pining after a woman. Moron." 

* * *

  
Kaoru thanked the elderly man who had given her a ride the rest of the way to Kyoto in his cart. He wished her luck in finding Kenshin and rode off. He had been so friendly that she found herself telling him everything, well, almost everything. She had left out Kenshin's true identity. "What a nice man," she said to herself and walked into the city. It was bustling, full of people and life. She wondered what it was like during the war, when Kenshin had been the hitokiri. Her mind followed that thought and she found herself wondering what these people would think if they knew she had come here searching for the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, if they knew she loved him with everything she was. They probably wouldn't understand. She sighed.   
  
The cemetery was ahead on her right, the view breathtaking. She knew this was where Tomoe was buried, and she had a vague idea where the grave was. She was almost afraid to meet him here, to intrude on this private and painful part of his life, but she was also fiercely determined to find him. She squared her shoulders and walked forward resolutely.   
  
He wasn't there. The marker was blank, but she knew who it honored. There were fresh flowers nestled against the stone, irises. The ashes from recently burned incense dusted the ground in front of her. He had been there. She felt strange standing there, on the grave of Kenshin's wife. She knelt and offered prayer to the young woman who had scarred more than his face. She didn't know quite what to say, so she paused after wishing Tomoe's soul peace. "What do I want to say?" she whispered. Her mind supplied an answer and taking a deep breath, she began.   
  
"I have so many questions I wish I could ask you, Tomoe-san. So many things to say. I love him, I love him so much that I felt physical pain when he left. You know he takes too much to heart, that he has such a heavy burden. He left me because he's afraid. He couldn't protect you, and he's scared of failing me. How can I soothe him? He loves me, he does, but he's so afraid. You and I, we just want him to be happy. How can I make him happy if he won't let me?" She felt tears prick her eyes and travel down her face, dripping onto her clasped hands. "Why can't we be happy?" she whispered.   
  
A light wind whispered through the trees, bringing with it the slightest hint of a scent. Kaoru raised her head and inhaled the delicate fragrance. White plums. She couldn't quite explain it, but she felt at ease. Smiling at the plain marker, she rose. "I will make him happy. For both of us." She said. 

* * *

  
The vase wasn't cooperating. It rose majestically, only to slump dejectedly back onto the wheel. Cursing, Hiko began to reshape it, annoyed when it again failed to perform up to his exacting standards. He was ready to take a break when he sensed her. "Don't hover, it's rude." He said, loud enough for her to hear from her position at the edge of the clearing. She jumped about a foot. She had forgotten he could do that.   
  
"H..hai." she stuttered, inching towards his broad back. "I was wondering when you'd show up." He said, not turning to face her. She stepped closer, her need to see Kenshin overriding her fear of Hiko. "Is he here?" she asked, hopefully. "No." replied Hiko. He let that sink in before he continued. "I sent him to the village to get some food and sake, he should be back in a few hours."   
  
She made her way towards him slowly. He turned to look at her, favoring her with one of his trademark grins. "I won't bite, young woman." He said. She smiled a little. "So you've come to take the moron back?" he asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She nodded and perched on the end of the log, as far from him as she could sit. He noticed and made a face. "Good. He'll drink all my sake if he hangs around."   
  
"Datte…Hiko-san, Kenshin doesn't drink." Kaoru said, timidly. "That's what you think. He was certainly putting it away last night." Hiko snorted. "Apparently, the little dork is completely miserable without you." She brightened at that remark, choosing to focus on that instead of Hiko's insulting references to his student. "Really?"   
"Of course. He didn't leave because he wanted to. He left because he felt like he had to." He sighed. "I thought I raised him to be better than that. He constantly disappoints me."   
  
That raised her hackles. "Better than what? He left because he cared about me! He has the kindest heart of anyone I know! How could he disappoint you?!" She stood, fists clenched at her sides. "Why are you so mean to him all the time? He doesn't deserve that!" She was quivering with rage. Hiko raised an eyebrow. "Young lady, you know nothing of our relationship."   
  
She would not be daunted. "That doesn't matter! I know Kenshin! He's sweet and kind and wonderful and he doesn't deserve your cruelty! He's hard enough on himself as it is!" Hiko fought the urge to laugh. Kenshin was hovering on the edge of the clearing. Kaoru hadn't seen him yet. If I push just a little harder…he thought.   
  
"Some would say he deserves everything I dish out to him, and more. Some would even argue that he deserves to burn in hell for everything he's done. What do you say to that?" Don't disappoint me, young lady, he silently prayed. The baka needs to hear you say it. She didn't let either of them down. "I don't care what he did! All I care about is him! He's the most wonderful person in the world and I love him! I don't care that he was the Hitokiri Battousai! As far as I'm concerned, he's paid his penance and suffered enough! All I want is for him to come home with me and to finally let himself love someone again…" she was crying.   
  
"What are you crying for?" Hiko demanded. "For him, for his suffering. I love him so much…when he hurts…so do I." She wiped at the tears that streamed down her face, angry with herself for losing control in front of Kenshin's master.   
  
The sword master quickly suppressed a smile. There's still one more thing he needs to hear…   
"He left because you were in danger. Even if he does love you…and you love him…to be with Kenshin is to be constantly in danger from his enemies."   
She shook her head, her reply vehement.   
"I would face the Devil if it meant he would come home to me. My life may be in danger, but as far as I'm concerned, he's worth it. Even if someone takes my life, at least I can die knowing that I loved him and he loved me too. Life is too short to live with regrets and unfulfilled wishes. I know the danger and I accept it because it's part of him. I accept all of him. Kenshin, the Battousai, all of him."   
  
Hiko finally let the smile break free. "Then you deserve him, though I still don't think he deserves you." He looked past her, "Do you agree, Kenshin?"   
Kaoru's back stiffened and she counted to ten before she slowly turned around. Kenshin was standing at the edge of the clearing, a jug of sake in one hand and a sack, fishing pole and fish in the other.   
  
"He heard that?" she squeaked. Hiko chuckled. "Every little bit." She turned to him, face red and angry. "You let me say all of that?! Why didn't you stop me??" He spread his hands out. "Because, stupid, he needed to hear you say it and I doubt you would have ever been able to say that to his face." The frown vanished and was replaced with something close to shock as his words seeped into her mind.   
  
He chuckled again and rose from the log. "I think I'll leave you two alone." He walked over to where Kenshin was still standing, frozen and took the food and sake from him. "Go to her, moron or I'll use you as a practice dummy." He whispered, with a wink. Raising his voice, he turned towards Kaoru. "But don't take all day! I don't like being run out of my own home!" Whistling, he strolled away, leaving them alone.   
There was silence.   
  
"Kaoru-dono…." Kenshin murmured at the same time as she said, "Kenshin…"   
  
They blushed and looked away from each other. Finally, he spoke again. "Did you really mean all of that?" he asked, his voice low and uncertain. She nodded. "Of course!" She felt the fear seep away. All she cared about was him.   
  
She wasn't close enough to read his expression, so she walked towards him. "Kenshin…I meant everything I said."   
He was looking at the ground, his bangs hiding his eyes. She stood before him, her hand moving to lift his face upwards.   
"Please…come home with me. I need you. And not just me. Yahiko needs a father, Sano needs a friend and Megumi needs a brother. You brought us together, made us a family. But without you, we're anchorless." Her timid fingers reached out to brush his hair away from his face and eyes. They were closed. "Kenshin…look at me." He shook his head slightly and took a deep breath. "I won't put you in danger anymore…"   
  
She was beginning to lose her temper. That stubborn…she thought to herself.   
"I won't, Kaoru-dono. I'm sorry…"   
"BAKA!" She smacked him over the head and his violet eyes popped open in surprise. "ORO?" She was angry now. "BAKA!" Her hands grasped his shoulders and shook him soundly.   
"Kaoru-donooorrrooo…." He couldn't speak as his head whipped back and forth.   
"You jerk! You would rather spend the rest of your life alone and miserable?! You'd rather make the rest of us unhappy?!"   
She punctuated the last statement with an extra hard shake and then let him go, tears rising in her eyes. "Ororororo…" he moaned, his eyes spinning.   
  
She turned away from him, shoulders shaking as she cried. "Don't cry…please…" he begged, having recovered somewhat from her attack.   
"Why shouldn't I?" she sobbed.   
  
Kenshin did the only thing he could. He turned her towards him and wrapped her in his arms. "Please don't cry…I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered, feeling his already broken heart crack a little more as she sobbed into his shoulder.   
  
"I love you, Kenshin and I want to be with you…" she choked out, her voice muffled by his shoulder.   
"Me too." He whispered. "But how can I take everything you offer in exchange for a life of danger and uncertainty? That's not love, that's selfishness."   
  
She wrapped her arms around him, refusing to relinquish this moment in his arms. "Kenshin…if you don't come home with me now, I swear I will follow you where ever you go." He had to smile at that, at the vehemence in her voice.   
  
Is it really so wrong to accept her? He asked himself. She loves me. She wants me. She makes me whole again. He tried to fight it, arguments popping into his head. Jineh…  
Shishio, Enishi…   
Doesn't matter. I want her.   
But she'll always be in danger…   
So then I'll always protect her.   
I won't fail again.   
  
"Kaoru…" he whispered. She loosened her grip and looked up at him, hope filling her eyes when he called her by her name. No honorific, no distance, just Kaoru. He looked down at her, his eyes shining with something nameless but wonderful. "I'll always protect you. I will protect our happiness." She smiled and it seemed to him, the most beautiful sight in the world. And then he kissed her and the rest of the world faded away.   
  
OWARI 


End file.
